Friends forever
by AnGeLoVe1617
Summary: Set during S6. What if Chris brought someone home with him. What if he brought home his best friend. Problem is, is she friend or foe? Tried to change this up a bit. R&R make a girl feel loved :
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story. Reveiw if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pushed her out the door and into the hall. He then let go and nudged her, letting her know that she should walk straight ahead. She knew who they were taking her to see and a slight bit of fear was beginning to build up inside of her. Millions of thoughts began racing through her mind, _this could be it, this could be the day that he finally decided that loyalty to friends and family wasn't important anymore._

Finally, they arrived at the door and the guard gave a small knock and waited for instructions as to what to do next. Soon the booming voice could be heard "Let the girl in and then leave." The guard did as told, grabbing her and dumping her inside the room. When the guard left she slowly looked around the room hoping to spot the owner of the booming voice she had heard. She saw a dark figure sitting in a black leather chair and knew instantly it was him. The dark figure stood up, all six feet of him, and made his way into the light. He had a malicious smile on his face and the look in his eyes let her know that he definitely had a reason for inviting her for a "Friendly Visit". She knew that this visit was different because not only did he have a look of malice plastered on his face but also buried deep into his expression there was a look of expectation.

"Nice to see you again" he said lightly.

"Wish I could say the same thing" She spat. The fear she felt reaching the surface a little. Don't she screamed to herself, don't be afraid of him that's what he wants and he doesn't deserve your fear. "So what do you want" She finally said after her fear abated.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to your dear old friend is it? Someone who's protected you all these years, even after you betrayed me time and time again." He said this in a playful way, because with him everything was a game to him, especially other people's pain and suffering.

"Is that supposed to make me feel all giddy?" she snapped.

"Doesn't it? He asked arching and eyebrow, acting as though she should be grateful.

"Ha, know it doesn't. I would have preferred you killing me than having to watch people I care for and people who never did anything to you slaughtered." She said this angrily fight back tears.

"You know…all that hatred and anger you keep bottled up isn't good it might make you do something you will regret" he said this last part tauntingly " It might cause you to hurt someone you really care for…oh wait it already has." At this he laughed seeing the look that befell her face, knowing he had hit a soft spot.

"Maybe my anger has caused some horrible things to happen, but there will never be anyone as coldhearted and evil as you."

"Well that's somewhat harsh." He paused as if in thought. "I've never quite understood why you and all the others can't understand the benefits of being evil…"

"What are the benefits!" she exclaimed exasperated by his words.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to interrupt a person when they are talking? Oh, shoot I'm sorry; I completely forgot that your parents are dead. He gave a soft chuckle, sighed, and went on "as I was saying, there are so many more benefits to being evil. For starters, everyone knows your name, they fear you, and respect you. It's beautiful."

Oh please, she thought "So you actually enjoy the way people cower when they hear your name, when they hear the name Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, it makes you feel good, how despicable." When she uttered these words fear bubbled up inside of her because she knew they were words that would anger Wyatt. But, she wanted to utter those words, she wanted to get him back for all the things he had ever done to her and so many others.

She didn't see him stand up or shoot his black rays of magic at her but she sure felt it. The pain was excruciating, but she didn't care she knew now was her chance to fight back, because whatever it was he wanted was more important than killing her, or at least she hoped it was. It took her a second to regain composure and when she shot her pinkish-blue rays of magic at Wyatt, the strength of it caught Wyatt off guard as well as her, as he flew across the room hit the wall and smashed into his leather chair breaking it on impact. Wyatt was down and it didn't look as though he was going to get up anytime soon. She looked at her hands in amazement as well as hatred, magic was the reason Wyatt was able to kill so many innocent people, so many people that she cared for. She hated using magic, but more of her hated Wyatt and she wanted so badly to hurt him the way he had hurt so many and magic was the only way she could do such a thing. She sighed and tears started welling in her eyes, why couldn't this all end? Why was she so alone in the world? And why was she such a baby? She roughly swiped at her eyes and slowly started calming down. Suddenly, she felt a tightening around her whole body crushing her, not allowing air to get to her and causing more pain to her already bruised body. She knew the crushing grip came from Wyatt, but it still came as a shock because she had hoped he had miraculously died. Wyatt's grip started to get tighter and tighter and just when she thought she was going to black out he let her go, body crumpling to the ground.

"Well, that was interesting. Your powers continue to get stronger and if you joined with me I could easily help you control it better and you would become the most powerful witch in the world."

Still gasping for air and drenched in sweat and pain she spoke "not...in…your...dreams"

"You should consider it before tonight. Either way it doesn't matter to me. Take my offer and you'll live don't take and you die. It's whatever you want." He said this as though it were simple and as though the possibility of dying was like a walk in the park.

"Personally, I don't want to die, but if it means turning my back on everything me and so many others have worked so hard for in the last couple of years I would rather sacrifice myself. Besides, if I may ask, what's so important about tonight?"

Wyatt let out a laugh, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Slowly, he turned Summoning a new chair to replace the broken one, whose remains he magically threw into the burning fire. He then summoned a chair for her. "Sit" was all he said.

She looked at the chair then arched an eyebrow looking at Wyatt questioningly, then looked back at the chair. Wyatt was known for putting spells on the least likely of objects and she really didn't was to fall under a spell that could taint her decision making.

"It doesn't have a spell on it" Wyatt said amusement etching his words. "I want you aware of what's going on and have complete control over your thinking so when you betray your friends it will be you doing it not me."

"I won't betray my friends" she said self- assuredly.

"Well that's the other reason I want you to be aware. So, if you won't cooperate with me I can kill you and you will be in complete and utter agony."

"Nice of you to be so considerate." She said sarcastically. "But I still don't understand what's so important about tonight?"

"You know your one of the best people to talk to. You're easy to piss off and your extremely sarcastic."

"Yeah its really a bowl of laughs." She heaved a sigh and continued. "Could we just get this over with? I want to see what you need from me, turn down your offer and die _today._"

Wyatt smiled and then began to talk. "See, so much fun. Anyways, someone from the past or should I say future is due back anytime tonight." He smiled as he saw realization hit the girls face. "Yep our little buddy Chris is on his way back."

Fear seized her entire body, this couldn't be happening. Chris had been adamant about the fact that no one who went into the past could come back to the future. It had been a precaution he had made. Sure, Wyatt could send people to fetch Chris but there would be no way for them to bring him back. Chris had promised her that with this precaution and a few others he wouldn't be back until he stopped Wyatt from turning evil. He had promised her that she wouldn't have to witness the death of her family. Finally, she shook her head realizing, or perhaps hoping, that Wyatt was just trying to scare her.

"He can't be coming back there is no way for anyone who goes to the past to get back." Wyatt laughed at the hope that the girl was still clinging to.

"You aren't thinking here kiddo. Chris had been gone for awhile now which has given me time to think up a way for someone to go and get chris for me. It took a lot of hard work, but they don't call me the source of evil for nothing, I was able to perfect the spell lass week and I sent Bianca to go get her beau."

Hatred filled her heart at the mention of Bianca. The one person who had betrayed so many people, Chris and her included, to Wyatt in hopes that he would forgive her for her misdeeds.

"I-this-I don't understand what this has to do with me." She finally finished lamely. Deep down, however, she was slowly starting to realize what Wyatt wanted from her.

"Y our getting a little frightened aren't you." He taunted. "Well whether or not you like it, you are going to be collateral to ensure Chris returns with Bianca. You see Bianca is going to tell Chris that we have captured you and if he doesn't come back you will be dead."

At his words sprang to her eyes because she knew Chris extremely well and she knew that if someone he cared for was in danger he would stop at nothing to ensure their safety. He wouldn't care if it meant he was putting his life in danger.

"Ah, would you like a tissue or something" Wyatt said. "anyway, Bianca doesn't think it will be necessary to use you as bait, because she believes, naïve girl that she is, that she can get chris to come back willingly because of their "_love for one another." _

Tears were still springing from her eyes when she spoke up. "I still don't understand what this has to do with me. I mean why are you telling me plan instead of just going through with it?"

"Well, I have a very strong feeling that even if Chris comes back willingly so as to save you, he will fight to the death to get back to the past and to protect you. And, me being the nice person I am doesn't want to kill more people than need be, so if you join me willingly I wont have to kill you and hopefully if Chris sees that you have had a change of heart, he himself will have one too."

"If I don't agree?" she questioned.

Wyatt smiled "You would be stupid."

"That's for sure" she mused "Okay, here's what I think." She paused and sighed, sadness building up inside of her at the decision she was about to make. "I think you should go to hell. You may be willing to sacrifice the lives of friends and family but I'm not that kind of person. And, if I have to die to stay true to my friends so be it. At least I won't be a weak and pathetic human-being such as you."

Something tightened around her throat choking her. She made an effort to fight back with her own magic but it was no use. Slowly she started getting dizzy and the world around her started blacking out. The last thing she heard was "Fine have it your way!"

* * *

She woke up on the hard cement floor of the cold and lonely cell she called home for the past couple of weeks. Her body was extremely sore and whenever she tried to get herself off the floor her body screamed in protest. It took her a couple of minutes to remember why she was in so much pain, but once she did fear immediately gripped her body, she was _going to die_ _sometime tonight._ Then she started thinking about Chris, if he was coming back it meant he failed to save Wyatt. He hadn't kept his promise, he wasn't going to make things better again and most importantly he wasn't able to keep his promise that she wouldn't have to witness the death of so many loved ones.

She wasn't extremely angry at Chris for not being able to keep his promise, it's not like she had really believed him, it was more of a hope thing, hoping he would be able to complete the task. She was sad that Chris wasn't going to be able to complete the mission because it was the last chance they had to stop Wyatt seeing that the revolt was a failure. Even though she was a bit disappointed that Chris was coming back without completing the mission, she was a trifle happy because at least she wouldn't have to die alone. Instead she would be able to see her best friend one last time.

As hard as she tried to keep the tears and sadness down she couldn't stop the lump in her throat from forming. No matter what she tried to tell herself, she was terrified of dying. Even more, she was terrified of what would happen to the last of the resisters once Chris came back and was killed, he had been everybody's last hope. The members of the resistance would probably give up and turn on each other, some going to Wyatt and others fleeing to "_safety" _and the rest would stick around and die fighting. Chris had been everyone's last hope.

Hopelessness seized her body and a small cry escaped from deep within her terrified body. "no" she said firmly out loud. "if some of the people leave the resistance there will still be enough to keep it strong. The ones who stayed would figure out another way to stop Wyatt. If they couldn't succeed at stopping him completely that would continue resisting. Besides, chris was smart and brave, and just maybe he would figure out a way to get back to the past.

Once the hopelessness she was feeling abated, she eased her way off the floor, with much protest from her body, and onto the small, hard cot she considered her bed. Slowly, she eased her body into a laying position and once she was as comfortable as possible she let her thoughts wonder once again. She began thinking of her family and friends and how much she had enjoyed being with them, throughout all the hardships and loss she had suffered, thoughts of her friends and family always seemed to mellow her down. She had lost every single one of her friends except for chris and she lost pretty much everyone in her family except for three or four people. However, the memories she had of them never faded. She began to drift into peaceful sleep, something she hadn't been able to accomplish for a long time. Laughter and snow filling her dreams.

* * *

She was roused by the clinking of keys turning in the door and the gruff voice of a guard. "Get up, he needs to prepare" _SHIT! _She thought _it can't be time already. _

"Come on, stalling isn't going to do anything but anger him" the guard said gruffly.

She made her way to the guard who grabbed her roughly by the arm and guided her out of the room down the long corridor to her doom. She had hoped that she would get to see Chris one last time but it appeared as though Wyatt had changed his plans and wasn't going to allow her the one hope she had been clinging onto for dear life.

The guard was gazing at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face. "He has one hell of a surprise for you. I've been telling him for a while now that he should dispose of you and that brother of his.

She looked at him, amused by what he was saying, because no one ever told Wyatt anything and lived to tell the tale. She let out a small laugh and then asked "you really told him all that?"

"Yes I did" he said confidently.

"That interesting because I believe the last person who told him what to do was killed. But, obviously you guys have developed a friendship that surpasses his ego." She said with amusement in her voice.

"Well…I…we….uhh…yeah we have developed a very good working relationship. He comes to talk to me all the time."

_Oh please_, she thought. _Wyatt doesn't have a good working relationship with anyone_ _but himself._ "So you and him are all buddy buddy? That means if I were to ask him why he would listen to a distrustful, dirty demon he will simply say that we have a good working relationship." She saw fear go into the demons eyes but then it disappeared and was replaced by malice.

He grabbed her arm extremely hard causing a shooting pain he then said "you wont tell him though will you?" he gave her arm another hard squeeze which caused another shooting pain and then he let go.

She looked at him amused once again by his stupidity and replied with "your right, I won't tell but the probes flying around will." She paused for a second and then tauntingly said you must be new because that sure was a rookie mistake."

She saw fear cross the demons face once again and smiled inwardly. She didn't know that demons could fear, but then Wyatt had come along and proven that they could. When they arrived at the entrance to Wyatt's office the demon was resistant about entering but the booming of Wyatt's voice telling him to hurry up and enter caused him to rush in pulling her along with him.

The room she entered was different then the earlier room she had been in, which had been a drab little room. This room was elegant with a huge mahogany desk and matching mahogany chair. There was an all white fireplace which contrasted good with the red-white marble adorning the floor. Huge candles brightened the room a smidgeon and the windows were draped with red curtains, which were open an inch allowing a little more light to seep through. The opening in the windows also allowed a slight view of the destruction of the once beautiful city. The room also contained three other doors, two of which were other rooms of Wyatt and the other was a secret passage which allowed Wyatt entrance to his highly rumored execution room. The room was amazing, but looking at the beauty of the room only angered her, because while Wyatt was in his "castle" building exquisite rooms hundreds if not thousands of people were dying.

"You like it" he asked twinkle in his eye.

She gazed around the room and then look him straight in the eye and angrily stated _no_.

Wyatt looked at her amused by her total defiance and asked rhetorically "why not" eyebrows raised devilishly. "It's one of the most amazing things in the world. I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw the room, and you were amazed. Think if you joined me you could have a room and other things just as nice as this."

She looked at him shocked by his words "You're right," she finally said. "this room is beautiful and I would love to have something just as nice, but what's the point when so many people are dying and the world looks like that." She said this pointing towards the crack in the curtains that allowed a view of the city. There was pleading in her voice, pleading with him to see the truth. Hoping, that he would miraculously change his evil ways, even though she knew with every ounce of her being it was a mute point. "You've slaughtered your friends, family, and the whole world, but you marvel at the beauty of a puny room. How sad and pathetic is that?"

The amusement in Wyatt's voice turned into a deep hot rage and he formed a blue-black energy ball. She was terrified but she knew that she couldn't back down. "What's the point of all this if you don't have friends and family to share it with? If to get here you've had to murder so many innocents?"

Wyatt looked at the energy ball he had formed in his hand then looked back at her "the point" he started to point the energy ball at her "is I can put fear in the heart and soul of any human being" He then pointed the energy ball at the demon who had brought her in, who until recently the girl believed had left. Upon seeing who the energy ball was pointed at the demons eyes filled with fear and he tried to get away, but it was too late. Wyatt let go of the energy ball and a few seconds later she heard the blood curdling scream of the demon. "and as for not having any family to share it with, that's not true. I have a few of my dear old cousins and a few friends. As for the rest of my family and friends, I gave them their chance just like I'm giving you your chance, what they do with their chance is their choice. And, about the innocent you keep mentioning, their death isn't detrimental to the world they are measly people who don't matter. "

She looked at him sadness, disgust, and confusion written all over her face "haw can you say such a thing? One person being murdered is detrimental to the world because they weren't allowed to complete the task they were assigned, not allowed to complete their destiny."

"That's your problem you still believe that people have a destiny and you believe in god vs. evil, but if you haven't learned anything from me learn this there is _no GOOD VS. EVIL_, there is only power." He paused as if in thought and then looked up as though he'd just had some kind of epiphany "As for people have some kind of destiny, then obviously my destiny is this." He said this raising his hands up in the air and then pushing them out imitating the enormity of the world.

"You may think you own the world but you are only one person and there are thousands of people magical and mortal working together to stop you and one day they w-" She felt a tightening around her throat once again and then she felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrown towards the wall. The moment her body collided with the wall she felt the wind knocked out of her as well as a sharp, nauseating pain as her right shoulder was pierced my the hook on the wall. She cried out from the pain and unshed tears sprang to her eyes.

"I refuse to listen to your insults. If your to stupid to listen to what I have to say then so be it but I refuse to allow you to insult me over and over again. The red hot anger that had been in his eyes lightened as he sat down in the mahogany chair next to his desk. "Now come here and let me have a look at your shoulder, I don't need you hurt or dying on me yet. I still need you somewhat whole.

She rose, quietly, from the spot where her body had landed after the attack and walked towards Wyatt "I don't" she said gasping for air. "Need your help" her right shoulder screamed out in protest as she declined Wyatt's help.

"So be it. If you won't accept my help I'm not going to beg. But do sit." He motioned to the chair that had magically appeared. Reluctantly she sat, knowing her body needed the rest. "I'm getting tired of your disrespect."

"Then why don't you kill me and get it over with?" She said this with fear.

"Well, simply put I still need you to get Chris to come without a fight"

I already told you I won't help you. So, if I don't help you there is no way to get Chris to come peacefully."

"I anticipated you not helping me from the very beginning, but you are one of the few people left that Chris cares enough about to save so if I threaten to kill you in front of him he'll come peacefully because he won't want to be the one who killed you."

She realized, sadly, that Wyatt was right. Most of Chris's family and friends were dead or too deep in the resistance to capture. So, she was the only person Chris cared about whom Wyatt had been able to capture.

Finally she spoke "Even if Chris cares enough about me to try and save me he won't risk everything he's been working towards just for me"

"True," Wyatt exclaimed. "But, when he comes through the portal with Bianca he will be a little bit wearier about what he does."

"I still don't understand. I mean you sent Bianca to get him so she could strip his powers, so why do you need me? It's obvious he will have to surrender peacefully."

"I've thought of all that and I'm hoping that Bianca will have been able to convert Chris to my side but if she's not, Chris has never been one to back out of a fight powers or not. That's where you come in. You're going to be collateral. Once Chris sees your life is threatened he will come peacefully so as not to harm you."

"You don't know that!" She exclaimed desperately. "He has risked so much to save you, save the future; he wouldn't throw it all away just for me." She knew with all her heart that she was wrong because Chris had promised he would never let anything bad happen to her and Chris tried his hardest to never break a promise.

"Oh come on, you know as well as I do that Chris wouldn't let you, _Best Friend, _die because he is determined to save the future.

Hopelessness seized her, she knew what Wyatt was saying was the truth and it pained her to think she was going to be the reason that everything everyone had worked so hard for was going to end unfinished.

"What happens when he surrenders?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well it all depends."

"It all depends on how Chris reacts." She asked realizing what he meant. "It all depends on whether or not chris surrenders and joins you or surrenders but won't join up with you"

"Pretty much." He said as though this were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"So basically Chris is doomed to die just like me!"

"Well, I'm hoping Chris won't be that stubborn. I really want my little brother on my side, but if he refuses yes, I will have no other choice but to kill him."

"So what you called me here to taunt me about my fate and Chris's?

"So you brought me here so you could poke fun at the fact that you'll be killing me and Chris soon." She stated.

Wyatt let out a huge laugh and said "pretty much and because I'm due at the manor in an hour or so and I thought I would give some time out of the cell before everything goes down."

"Oh" was all she could say. She hadn't realized that the time for her to come face to face with her fate.

"I love the look of pure terror on your precious face of yours. I thought you weren't afraid of dying."

She let out a small sarcastic laugh and then stated firmly "I'm not. It's just once a person realizes death is waiting for them in the next room shock tends to set in. especially when that person realizes she's not going to be the only one to die."

"You know truth be told, I don't want to kill Chris and I don't want to kill you either. Just join me and everything will be okay between us again."

"Your asking me to join you once again." She said in amazement "you really won't give up will you?"

"I want you to join me so I can save Chris. I want him to see that you have given into me too and the only thing he can do to stay alive is join me. We could rule the world together if he wasn't so stubborn. "

She was about to respond, saying something sarcastic, but then the image of Chris, her best friend, popped into her head. Chris was going to die because she let herself get captured. With her in Wyatt's grasp Chris was going to be angry and he was going to fight to the death to save her. Then she began to think about converting. Maybe Wyatt was right. Maybe joining him was the only thing she could do to save Chris. Once Chris realized she had joined Wyatt he would probably realize that the cause they were fighting for was useless. Besides, once they joined Wyatt maybe he would listen to them more and he wouldn't kill as many people. Joining Wyatt might be the only way to live but it could also be the only way to save other innocents. Finally, she mad her decision and before she could change her mind she uttered the three words she never thought she was capable of saying "okay I'm in."

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I know you all are probably wondering why my character doesn't have a name yet and the reason is because when I started writing I couldn't think of a name, I just had a character. The end of this chapter is when I figured out a name for her so you will have to wait a while to see. I hope this doesn't make anyone not like the story.

Read and review and please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: **

A silence fell over the occupants of the room. Both shocked into silence. One shocked into silence by the thought of betraying all the people who she came to trust and love. The other shocked into silence by the surprise of the girl's acceptance.

Finally the latter spoke up. "I'm surprised you accepted. For years now you have been hell-bent on resisting me. But, I guess when someone is facing the reality of death they will do the strangest things." He gave her a smile, this time it contained some warmth, as though he was willing to acknowledge their friendship once again. "I just wish you would have accepted sooner. Because then I would have had to go through all the trouble of capturing you."

"I never thought any of this would take place either. But, don't go and put it into your head that I've seen the _light_ because I still believe what your doing is wrong, but I've come to realize that joining you is the only way to save myself and Chris, hopefully."

"That's fine. I know once you get the feel off all the power you've gained you'll love it and you will be a great ally to me." He paused as if thinking about something and then said "I cant wait to see the look on Chris's face when he sees that you've joined me.

"Yeah well I hope all this isn't for I hope Chris will realize that this is the only choice we have left." At this point she couldn't keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"Don't cry." Wyatt said with as much concern as he could show. "This isn't all for nothing. Chris will realize that you and him have no other choice but joining me. He'll come over willingly and join me, you, and the rest of the people I was able to turn." He looked at the distress in the girls face and decided he should let her get a little rest before she had to confront Chris.

"Kascie!" he called and a beautiful black haired, pale skinned vampire came into the room.

"Yes Lord Wyatt." Her voice had a thick accent.

"Ah Kascie, I want you to take our new companion to her new room."

"Alright" Kascie said slowly. "Come with me"

She obliged and followed Kascie towards the big wooden double doors that she missed on her way into the room. She figured that it was probably due to the fear she had been feeling. When Kascie placed her hand on the door Wyatt's booming voice reverberated throughout the room

"Kascie would you clean her up, we had a small…..disagreement and her right shoulder didn't fare to well." He said this well rubbing the back of his own right shoulder

"Alright lord Wyatt, I'll take he to her room and then I'll tell Bart she is needed."

* * *

They left immediately after that taking a left the moment they stepped into the hall. They then proceeded to walk straight ahead for a few minutes before taking a left. Candles lit the dark hallway and millions of doors lined the hallway. They continued walking until they reached the second to last door on the right hand side.

"This" Kascie said pointing to the door "is your new room." She turned the knob and opened the door. The room was a huge one the floors were decorated in white marble with wisps of baby blue melded into it. There was a huge white canopy bed with baby blue sheets and comforter and white pillow cases. There was an elegant fire place that was already lit and cloaking the room in warmth. The windows in the room were big and if they weren't covered they would have given an excellent view of the battered city. There was a humongous book shelf that was conviently filled with all types of books. The room also contained a white dresser that was located to the left of the bed and a vanity that was adjacent to the dresser. She couldn't believe the beauty of the room, the colors and the furniture were everything she had ever wanted in a room and more.

"You like?" Kascie asked

She shook her head yes and said "very much so."

"Lord Wyatt constructed it just for you. He constructed rooms for every one of his clase friends and family in hopes they would be joining him. He wanted them to be comfortable.

"So is that why there are so many doors."

"Yes, he constructed one for his seven cousins, Jacob, Chris, and you. There are of course more people he is willing to house but you 10 were his top priority."

She wondered why Wyatt didn't have more than ten people he cared enough about to make them a special room, but then on second thought she realized what a dumb thought that was. Wyatt had never been one to trust or like people, so he never developed strong relationships with people. The ten people he had constructed rooms for were the only people he had ever been able to care for. Of course, he never let his relationship with those people get in his way. In fact three years ago Jacob, Wyatt's best friend, had tried to stop him from killing a woman and had been killed in the process. Sadness overwhelmed her while thinking of Jacob, her fallen companion, who had risked his life countless times to save the very same people she was betraying.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her saddened thoughts. Kascie went and opened the door allowing entrance to a small, humped back, old woman who was carrying various containers. "Bart I was starting to think maybe you hadn't heard my call"

"Oh no I heard I was just busy with another patient."

"Her call?" The girl asked confused. She hadn't heard Kascie say anything or see her make a call.

"Yes" Bart said in a crackly voice. "I can hear people's thoughts from miles away. That's why I'm here as well as others like me. Its easier having us here than installing any kind of communication system and it's extremely safe from prying ears."

"That's cool"

"Look at that, it's almost time for the return of Bianca and you aren't ready." Kascie exclaimed.

"Ready?"

"Well your shoulder for one and your outfit. You have to be put into the garments that all Wyatt's militia." She then turned her attention to Bart. "So Bart do you think you can get her shoulder done in oh…fifteen, twenty minutes?" Bart shook her head. "Good, then I will go see if I can get her an appropriate outfit." At this Kascie proceeded to leave, leaving Bart and the young girl alone.

Bart walked over to the bed, sat down, and motioned the girl to do follow. "Now, let me take a look at that shoulder." The girl was a bit weary at first but then she lifted her shirt just enough for the woman to get a good look.

Upon seeing the girls should the woman clicked her tongue and said "My my my, that is one deep wound. Your sure to have a scar but I'm sure you won't mind too much." Bart then grabbed a cotton swab out of her supply bucket and then grabbed a vile that had a green yellow liquid in it. "This will sting quite a bit but it will stop the bleeding and numb it enough so I can stitch it."

"Stitch it?" The girl asked with concern.

"Yes dear, it won't heal on its own and you don't want magic healing it so stitching is the only option."

The girl looked at Bart and wondered how she knew that magic was something she hated and to let it heal her was something she wouldn't allow. However, she didn't have long to think about it because Bart swabbed her shoulder which caused a searing pain. The searing pain didn't last too long before she could feel her shoulder going numb

"There we go not too bad right? Now for the stitches" She began rummaging through her bucket grabbing the needle and stitching. The girl shut her eyes, she had never been a fan of blood or medicine, and she was beginning to wish she had taken Wyatt up on his offer to heal her. But, then she reprimanded herself, it wouldn't be right for magic to heal her when there were people out in the world who had to suffer through their wounds. She deserved the pain anyways, for betraying her friends.

"Done" Bart said. Bart then gazed into the girls eyes. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself young one. You are saving your life."

"What" She asked.

"You think you should suffer for all you are about to do. But, why did you take the offer in the first place?"

"I-uh-to-I want to save Chris."

"Exactly, you may be betraying some, but you are trying to save your best friend, an honorable thing."

"Is it?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Ah that it is. You are a brilliant young women and you have done great things and you will continue to do great things. This is just an obstacle one you will overcome."

The girl looked at Bart, gratitude flowing through her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't thank me. Instead use you head to over come this obstacle. I know you can think up a way to get out of this just… think."

The girl shook her head in understanding and watched the old women leave. '_And don't forget' _came Bart's voice inside her head. _'You have great powers waiting to be used. Don't be afraid to use them. Yes they can be dangerous but they can also be extremely helpful.'_

_

* * *

_The girl nodded her head in understanding as Bart disappeared. She then lay down on the warm bed and cuddled under the beautiful and warm comforter. She lay there, eyes open wide, staring up at the canopy of her bed mulling over what Bart had said. The old woman had been correct she decided. Although she was in a huge predicament, she could use her head and think of a way to mend it. But how? She wondered. 

There was no way to change her decision because she was determined to save Chris and she wasn't willing to give up that opportunity. There was no way for her to save Chris unless she proceeded to follow the road she was taking. But, the look she would receive from Chris, the hatred that would flow into his eyes would break her heart. Maybe, one day he would realize she had done the only probable thing to save their lives, one day he would realize that what she had done she had done out of love and caring.

She knew there was no way to trick Wyatt either. He wasn't dumb enough to completely trust her yet. So she wouldn't be able to wonder around the city alone and warn the people of the resistance that Chris was back and she had to join Wyatt to save him. There was no way for her to help Chris in the attic because than they would both die and be useless to everyone.

She let a low shallow sigh escape. What was she to do? Chris was going to hate her.

"Miss" She heard a sweet melodic voice, reminding her of the sweet summer days of her childhood.

"Yes" She replied. Slowly raising her body into a sitting position, once she was seated she was staring into the seawater blue eyes of an elf. Her black hair was flowing freely in her face. She had a look of sadness in her eyes; it was obvious that she had suffered a great deal at the hands of Wyatt.

"Kascie wanted me to deliver this to you." The elf was holding up a suit made of some very shiny material and it was a charcoal gray color.

"What's that?"

"Well…it's the outfit you have to wear to show that you are a member of Wyatt's clan."

The girl moaned. She knew the outfit she was talking about and she really didn't want to wear it. It was a very tight outfit that was a one piece and looked like something a five dollar whore would wear. It was defiantly not something she would ever dream of being caught. She was the type of girl that liked to cover herself up not wear the bare minimum.

"I-uh-I can't wear that!"

The elf smiled and then said "I know it's not the most comfortable outfit but you have to wear it miss."

"I can't wear that I'll look like a slut!"

The elf laughed her eyes glowing with joy. "That you will."

The girl looked at the elf a second before realizing she had been making a joke.

Slowly a chuckle escaped from deep within the girl's body. "I don't dress like this, what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll put the outfit on, as much as you don't want to, you'll wear it so you don't anger lord Wyatt."

The girl thought about this for a second and then spoke "I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"

"It's better to do what one is expected to do than to fight. That way people know they can trust you." The elf handed the outfit to her, told her to put it on and if any difficulties arose she could call her.

The girl made her way to the bathroom that was adjacent to her bedroom, and put the outfit on. Before she made it to her bedroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed in frustration.

"You ready" The elf asked.

"Yeah."

"Good we can go."

"Go where?"

"Why to lord Wyatt."

"What! I can't go out there" She whispered. " In this."

The elf just smiled and shook her head and went out the door motioning the girl to follow, who reluctantly did so.

* * *

The elf, who had submitted to allowing the girl to know her name, shya, took her to the same room that she had agreed to join Wyatt. When they got into the room Wyatt was sitting by the window looking out onto the destruction he had caused.

"You like your room?" He asked without turning around.

"Yes, it's very pretty. Everything I've ever wanted in a room and more."

'Good" he said standing up and turning around to face her. The moment he laid eyes on her he started to laugh

"It's really not that funny."

"Really it is. I kept waiting for shya to come in and say you have refused to put it on. I would have never guessed that you would actually wear it. Besides, since it's your first day here I would have let you worn something a little less…provocative."

"Then let me wear something different now."

Wyatt raised his finger and wagged it in a no motion "You don't need a new outfit now that you're wearing that." He said pointing to what she had on.

She looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. "I can't wear this. I look like a whore."

"You don't look like a whore you actually look pretty good."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She finally said giving up on trying to get a new outfit.

Wyatt smiled than motioned her to follow him. "So what do you think of the other side? It isn't too shabby right."

"No I guess it isn't, especially when you aren't witnessing the destruction first hand." She said bitterly aimed more at herself than at Wyatt.

"Ah come on lets enjoy this. We're together again."

'Sorry it's still a shock to me. I never thought I would join you. So you have to bare with me."

"Yeah I know."

"So when is Bianca due back, if you don't mind me asking?"

Wyatt looked at her for a second and then said "She is due back anytime. In fact we need to get going soon."

"Are you and I just going?"

"No I'm going to have a few men accompany us to be on the safe side, although, in the end I will probably send them away."

"What's going to happen to Chris?"

Hopefully seeing that you and Bianca have converted will help change his mind as well. But, if neither of you are successful in converting him he will have to be disposed of. You understand don't you? I mean you do realize I can't allow someone to fight me all the time, and that's exactly what Chris will continue to do if he doesn't join me." It was as though he was pleading with her to understand why he might have to kill his little brother.

"I think I do." She was telling the truth too. She had finally realized why Wyatt killed so many, he felt threatened."

'Good…then you'll also understand why your going to be the one to kill Chris if he doesn't convert."

Shock surged through her body. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Yes" came the simple reply. "you have to prove who you are loyal to, and what's better than eliminating my enemy, who also happens to be your friend."

She sighed realizing wyatt was right. What could be a better way for a person to prove themselves? If they killed their friend obviously they are loyal and if they didn't well that proved they weren't. "What if I refuse to kill him?"

"Then you both die."

She knew that was going to be his reply but it didn't make things any better. It was one thing to betray your friends in hopes of saving their lives and your own, but it was another thing to actually kill the said friend. What was she going to do? As things progressed she began to wish she would have just let Wyatt kill her. Then she wouldn't have to live with the guilt of betrayal.

There was a knock at the door that riveted her from her thoughts. Wyatt immediately opened the door. What seemed like hours later but was most likely minutes later, wyatt came back into the room with a demon accompanying him.

"It's time to go. The Demons I left in the attic to watch for any signs of Bianca and Chris have reported action. I'm going to head over by myself and Tharbis is going to shimmer you over." He paused, looked at her for a minute and then grabbed an atheme from behind his back and handed it to her. "You know what you have to do if need be."

She shook her head in resignation then walked over to Tharbis so he could shimmer her to the attic.

* * *

They shimmered into the attic a few seconds later and were immediately surrounded by demons. Tharbis waved them off telling them she was 'safe'

"You saw some activity?" Tharbis asked slowly.

"Yes Tharbis," Said a tall and lean demon. "It opened and has remained so."

"Antonio you did a good job. It is obvious that Bianca is on her way back with Chris

The five demons in the room began referring to Chris as a traitor and they began talking about all the things they would like to do to him. This caused the girls blood to boil. They had no right talking about Chris in such a horrible way.

Finally she spoke up not being able to control herself. "He's not a traitor. He believes what he is doing is saving his brother."

All five demons became angered by her words.

"But," The girl finished "He obviously needs to be stopped or it could be detrimental to Wyatt and the rest of us. However if anyone and I mean anyone is going to kill him it will be me and it will be in the least painful way as possible."

Tharbis looked at her doubtfully. "You expect us to believe that you're going to kill the one person you have been working with so long. You yourself are a traitor. For all we know you are going to stab Wyatt in the back the minute your buddy steps into the attic."

While Tharbis was talking no one noticed a figure orb into the room. "Tharbis, as much as I appreciate your concern, it isn't needed. The girl is going to prove herself friend or foe and whatever happens it will be dealt with accordingly."

"Sorry lord Wyatt." Tharbus replied. Then all five demon backed away giving the girl much needed space and allowing Wyatt to walk towards her.

Wyatt looked at the portal that was directly in front of her and said "I really hope all this isn't for nothing. I hope you prove yourself loyal to my cause. As evil as I may seem, I really don't want to kill someone that means a little something to me."

The girl nodded her head in understanding. Wyatt clamped a hand on her shoulder and began to massage it in a reassuring way. As he did this the portal opened a sparkling blue light feeling the room. The five demons who had patiently been waiting, while Wyatt and the girl talked, immediately jumped in front of them and poised themselves for a fight.

Slowly, two people emerged from the portal, one a tall slender woman and the other a tall lean man with beautiful green eyes. Chris and Bianca had finally arrived.

Wyatt came out from the darkness that had been sheltering him and said "Welcome home Chris."

"Hello Wyatt." Chris said low and deadly.

The girl receded even farther from the light dreading the confrontation that was to come soon. She heard Wyatt tell the demons that they weren't needed, but she barely noticed them shimmer out, she was so intent on watching Chris.

"Et tu Chris, of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to-"Chris started to say but somehow he caught sight of a strangely familiar figure and paused. "Ellie is that you?"

* * *

The next chapter is going to be about Chris's reaction and stuff like that. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Ellie sighed realizing there was no way to stop the confrontation. Slowly, she walked into the light and stood next to Wyatt.

"I swear if you hurt her Wyatt I will kill you."

Wyatt had a huge grin on his face "I would never hurt someone who is on my side." At this Wyatt placed a hand delicately on Ellie's shoulder.

As the realization set in, Chris whole demeanor changed his eyes began to narrow a bit and anger flooded his eyes. "El how could you?" Chris said softly

Ellie couldn't look at Chris when she said "I did what I had to so I could stay alive and to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? How is joining Wyatt going to keep me safe. You've betrayed me."

Ellie looked down and let a silent tear fall. Her worst fear came true. Chris didn't understand why she had gone over to Wyatt's side. Now she was going to have to choose between death and staying alive. Protect Chris or defend Wyatt.

"You know Chris," Wyatt said. "That's always been your problem. Stuck in the good versus evil morass. I'm so past that it's all about power it's as simple as that."

Chris gave Ellie one last glance and then rebuked what Wyatt had said. "And whoever has the most power wins, is that it."

Wyatt smiled at this "That's it that's why I keep the museum intact. To remind everyone of the power from which I come, the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

At his words Ellie cringed. She couldn't believe how pigheaded Wyatt was. His shrine was the only thing in the whole city that was looking good, thriving. Anger bubbled up and she could feel her neck turning a light red.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't doing as well as your shrine."

'You know," Wyatt said slowly as if thinking over his next words. "If anyone had tried what you tried I'd kill them on the spot. But you…I've forgiven Bianca and Ellie I can easily forgive you. If you promise never to cross me again."

When Ellie heard Wyatt utter these words she looked up at Chris and tried to meet his eyes, to plead with him to reconsider and to forgive her. Chris wouldn't look in her eyes though.

"I think you know me better than that." Chris finally responded.

Anger flashed in Wyatt's eyes as he registered Chris's words. He then turned to Bianca and said "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him."

"Leave her out of this" Chris yelled angrily.

Ellie gasped as she heard Chris utter those five words. She realized she had made a terrible mistake by agreeing to join Wyatt in hopes of saving Chris. Chris would never take any offer Wyatt made. Ellie saw Wyatt use his hand to start choking Chris and she cried out. "Chris…Wyatt don't."

Wyatt continued to choking Chris and gazed at her "Pardon me?"

"I said don't hurt him please." She cried.

Wyatt let a small grin fall across his face. "Don't do this Ellie. Just let it go. Chris made his decision you can't persuade him and neither can Bianca. There is nothing more that can be done." With that Wyatt flicked Chris across the room and Chris fell into a bookshelf.

Slowly Ellie began to back away not knowing how to protect Chris, how to fix the mess she helped create.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." Bianca said.

"You promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned you or at least I thought I had."

At Wyatt's words Bianca swiftly ran over to chris trying her hardest to comfort him, mumbling words she couldn't quite make out. Ellie, herself, started to walk towards Chris but she soon realized she didn't belong there; she didn't have Chris's trust anymore.

Chris slowly began to rise and he started talking "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." The whole time he was talking Chris was looking at Wyatt's feet and that's when Ellie realized Chris must have a plan of some sort. Slowly chris began to rise once he is off the ground he started running towards Wyatt. Wyatt magically grabs Chris and throws him across the room.

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt's words were the exact thing Ellie was thinking. Maybe the past had gotten to Chris. Suddenly Ellie remembered the way Chris had been watching Wyatt's feet, remembered the plan Chris must have. Slowly she let herself hop, hope that Chris's plan would work and hope he would survive.

Wyatt began levitating Chris off the floor and he angrily said "I don't need you" An energy ball began to form in Wyatt's hand. As the energy ball began to form terror seized her body. She couldn't lose Chris, and it was evident that Chris had angered Wyatt so badly that that's what Wyatt had in mind. She knew Wyatt had forgotten about having her kill Chris and it scared her because if she were the one to kill Chris maybe she would have been given one last chance to convince Chris to convert.

Ellie lowered herself to the floor her whole body resigning to the fact that Chris was about to meet his fate. Suddenly she felt heaviness in her hand and she realized she still had possession of the atheme. Realizing what she had to do to save Chris, she ran over to Wyatt, who had his back turned to her, and thrust the atheme into his back. Chris immediately fell to the ground hitting some boxes on his way down.

Wyatt's power seeping into the atheme was too much for Ellie to handle and she began to feel herself losing grip of the atheme. However, Bianca, sensing Ellie's loss of control, ran over to Ellie, pushing her out of the way, and began taking control.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast I can't hold him long." Bianca yelled to Chris.

Chris obliged and ran over to the floorboard, lifted it up and pulled out a piece of paper. Chris began reciting the words on the paper. "Powers of the witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back all those taken from the attack." A beautiful blue light filled the room allowing Ellie a bit of hope. Chris wasn't helpless anymore, he could still get away.

Ellie was jolted from her thought when she felt an agonizing pain in her stomach and realized, too late, that Wyatt had managed to kick her and it sent her flying into the wall where a loose piece of wood jabbed her right shoulder, the same exact spot she had been wounded earlier. When she felt the wood jab into her shoulder she gasped in pain barely being able to catch her breath.

Out of the corner of her eye Ellie caught sight of Bianca being kicked into a table leg. Ellie began to cry realizing Bianca was going to die. How could another one of her friends be dying? Although Bianca had betrayed her and Chris in the end she proved where her loyalties were, just as Ellie herself had done. Ellie heard a sudden crash and realized Chris had magically thrown Wyatt across the room. Then Chris ran over to Bianca, the two shared some words. Watching the scene unfold before her eyes caused Ellie to cry even harder, sometimes things in life weren't fair. Somehow, she managed to get up off the ground and run over to the book of shadows to begin searching for the spell that would send Chris back to the past. While searching for a spell a groan escaped from Wyatt and she began to realize Wyatt was regaining his strength.

"Chris." She yelled. "I-I'm sorry about Bianca but you have to hurry so you can stop this from happening a second time."

Chris shook his head in agreement, gave Bianca one last look and then he ran to Ellie gently pushing her aside and looking through the book for the right spell. Wyatt, who was regaining his composure, got onto his knees and began forming an energy ball which he shot towards Chris. Ellie, realizing the energy ball was going to hit Chris, deflected it with her own magic and sent it back toward Wyatt.

Wyatt, who dodged the first energy ball, began screaming. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you El. Oh well, it will be twice as fun killing you both."

"Chris" Ellie said "You've got to hurry before Wyatt regains anymore of his strength."

Chris looked at her as if what she said was the most obvious thing and then said "Found it."

Chris than began reading the incantation "Hear these words hear the rhyme head the hope within my min." Another energy ball came flying towards them this one barely missing them. Wyatt began sending energy ball after energy ball towards them. Ellie realized there was going to be no way for Chris to finish reading the spell with so many energy balls coming their way, but what could she do? She then remembered the words Bart had said to her _'You have great powers waiting to be used. Don't be afraid to use them. Yes they can be dangerous but they can also be extremely helpful, _that's when she knew what she had to do. Slowly, she began forming an energy ball in her hand and when it was the right size she threw it at Wyatt. It hit Wyatt in just the right spot so that the wind got knocked out of him. Her energy ball was no where close to as powerful as Wyatt's but it would be enough to get Chris into the portal. Chris began saying the spell again. "Send me back to what I wish in place and time." The portal opened and Chris grabbed Ellie by the hand and began pulling her towards the portal.

"What are you doing? I can't go with you. It's not safe for two people to go into the past it could ruin everything we've worked hard for."

"I promised a lot of people I would keep you safe and I'm not going to break my promise and leaving you behind is what I would be doing. Now hurry up we don't have time to argue." Chris then pulled Ellie into the blue light of the portal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Being in the portal was weird. There was a bone shivering feeling that ran throughout Ellie's body and a sense of foreboding enveloped her. The strange feelings that were overwhelming Ellie didn't last long because soon both Ellie and Chris landed on the rock hard floor of the attic. Chris let out a moan and Ellie followed suit.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Paige, the youngest charmed one, asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chris responded, standing up.

Ellie remained on the floor. Her body was sore from the fall on the attic floor and from the wound that had reopened while battling with Wyatt.

"Who's that?" One of the charmed ones asked.

At that point Ellie rose from the ground, with extreme protest from her body, and made her way to Chris's left side.

"This," Chris said. "is my best friend Ellie."

Ellie gave a small smile at the mention of her name, which was returned, weakly, by everyone in the attic.

"What's she doing here?" Leo asked a bit suspiciously.

Chris sighed not sure how to answer without giving too much away. He started molding a story but before he could blurt it out Ellie spoke up.

"I was in danger. Bianca was working for the person who wanted Chris; they decided to use me as…" It took her a minute to think up the word. "Collateral. One thing led to another and Chris couldn't leave me in the future." As she spoke these last words she began feeling lightheaded and nauseated. Everything in the room began to spin and Ellie sank to her knees hoping this would help with the spinning. The pain coming from her shoulder was so painful that she couldn't help crying out. Chris sank down besides her and murmured soothing words as he began searching for the cause of her distress.

"El, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chris said after spotting the wound on her right shoulder, which was dripping with blood.

Ellie looked into Chris's soothing and vibrant green eyes and murmured something along the lines of "You had enough on your plate already."

Leo, who had been standing back watching the scene unfold before his eyes, walked over to Ellie and said "Let me heal her."

Chris began to move away so Leo would have space to heal Ellie but Ellie frantically grabbed at Chris and pushed Leo away. "Chris I don't need anyone to heal me I just need rest."

"Ellie come on it needs to be healed. It's too deep to heal on its own, it needs some type of treatment."

"Then take me to the hospital." She snapped, catching from the corner of her eyes the three sisters smirking uneasily, obviously finding it amusing that she had snapped at Chris but worried she wouldn't accept the help.

"Ellie you know we can't take you to the hospital. Your from the future what would we tell the doctors?"

"Fine" Ellie sighed in resignation. Chris was making more sense then she was with her stubbornness.

Gently, Leo lowered his hands to her wound and gold light appeared slowly making the pain go away. "There" he whispered after finishing "wasn't too bad."

"No it wasn't, I guess. And…thanks "She said awkwardly.

"No problem."

After everything settled down Phoebe spoke up. "So we just put the spell in the floorboard like two seconds ago so how did you all appear so fast?"

"Yeah, well you see the way time travel works…" Leo began

"Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache. Thanks."

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Piper was the one who brought the group back to order. "You have some serious explaining to do, young man."

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am but…" Chris said.

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now." Piper said.

"I can't" Chris started and then seeing the charmed ones faces he continued. "But not because I don't want to, but because there is only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige asked.

"Yes but that's only like a surgical strike. I only want to change one thing, not a whole bunch of things which is what would happen if I told you everything."

" ah huh. Surgical strike. Keep telling yourself that" Paige said sarcastically.

At this Chris gave Paige a dirty look and orbed out of the attic leaving Ellie alone with the charmed ones and Leo.

Everyone in the attic turned to Ellie and looked her up and down as if assessing weather or not she was a danger to them. Feeling awkward and so very alone she decided to speak up. "You know Chris isn't always that grumpy…I mean half the time he is but for the other half he has a sense of humor it's just you know too much to handle." She said this way to fast and immediately felt even more uncomfortable. _Chris I am going to kill you if and when you come back, _Ellie thought to herself. _Leaving me alone with them how, am I supposed to know what to say? _

"Wellll. I think I should probably go uh-find Chris."

"Why don't you just call for him?" Piper asked.

"Call for him?" She asked curiously and then she remembered they knew Chris was a whitelighter. "Oh right call for him. He can orb, he's whitelighter I can definitely do that. But I think he might be- well never mind."

The sisters and Leo look at her perplexed. She looked back at them and smiled sheepishly. "UH CHRIS IT WOULD BE REALLY GREAT IF YOU COULD COME DOWN HERE AND ORB ME SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN GET SOME-" Before she could finish Chris orbed into the room and glared at her.

She looked at him intensly and then said "You can't still be mad at me I mean-"

"Elle," Chris sighed "What do you want? Your in the future safe from wy- from danger I am sure the sisters will let you stay here or somewhere close by. So what do you need exactly?"

"God Chris! Why did you even bring me here if you were going to stay mad at me? I did what I had to do to stay alive and although I do regret it at the same time I am pretty sure I would do it again. I mean I am alive aren't I." After she said that she felt bad because she hadn't said what she meant. She meant that she and Chris were both alive and the plan that had taken months to plan and carry out hadn't been ruined, they still had a chance to save the world and more importantly the Halliwell family.

"You know Elle I never thought you could be so pigheaded."

Ellie looked at Chris and nearly exploded but then she saw who they were surrounded by and decided against it. "You know what Chris you can be mad at me all you want but I don't care and we don't really have time for such trivial things, besides I really need a change of clothes. I mean look at me, I look like a slut."

Chris looked her up and down finally taking in her skimpy-definitely not-Elle style clothing and smirked. "Well," He said a little less seriously " Maybe one of them' he said stopping to point to Piper, Phoebe and Paige " Will have something you can borrow or you could always borrow something from me."

At this Piper stepped up and said " I think we can find something for Ellie to wear." All three charmed ones left to go scrounge up something for Ellie to wear. Leaving Chris, Ellie and Leo alone in an uncomfortable silence.

Ellie could tell by Chris's annoyed look that he really wanted to get out of the attic but she could tell that he had finally let go of his anger, at least enough to realize that Ellie knew nothing about anything that had occurred in the past few months and if left alone with the family for too long she might blow his cover.

"Sooo," Leo finally mused, "What or ahhh" Faltering, not knowing what exactly to say. After a few seconds Leo cocked his head as if hearing something and then he said "I have to go, the Elders are calling and they don't seem too happy." He immediately orbed and left Ellie and Chris alone.

Soon after Leo's departure the sister's showed up with a hand full of clothing each.

Phoebe was the first one to speak " We each found a couple of tops and some pants and skirts and what not, we figured you could mix and match." Phoebe was being her same old cheery self and it was kind of weird witnessing such a thing once again, seeing as it had been absent from their lives for four years now.

"Thanks" Ellie said.

"No problem" All three sisters replied.

"Hope you like what we found." Phoebe said.

Ellie smiled at them and then looked at Chris expectantly. " So Where am I supposed to sleep or change or whatever?"

Chris looked flabbergasted at this and then said reluctantly " You can stay with me at P3."

Ellie smiled and said "Sounds good." They then orbed out of the manor and into a backroom at P3.

"This is cozy" Ellie said slowly.

"Yeah, sure, nothing like living in the shadow of Wyatt again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They don't trust me because they think I am dangerous and they want to "protect" look at me as their annoying Whitelighter. "

Ellie looked at him and then said "You mean Leo doesn't trust you. That's what's really bugging you isn't it?"

Chris looked at her as if debating whether or not to continue the conversation "Yeah sure that bugs me but like you said back home Leo wasn't going to trust me anyway."

"Noooo, that's not exactly what I said. I also told you how to make it different. Apparently you didn't listen to me. Chris how could you. I mean sending him to Valhalla. How did you even accomplish that without the sisters growing suspicious? And how long was he there? You could have driven him insane."

"Well you see I kind of well I-"

Before he interjected Ellie said "Wait you said you were looked upon by the sisters as their annoying whitelighter, but Leo is their whitelighter."

"Well that's what I was going to tell you until you interrupted, I kind of turned Leo into an Elder a few years early."

"CHRIS!! How the hell could you do that? I mean what happened to surgical strike. This is apocalyptic."

"Quit being dramatic Elle."

"I am not being dramatic. This could change the future drastically and not in a good way. You have a destiny to fulfill and if Leo is an elder earlier then he should be your conception could not happen and then you won't fulfill your destiny."

"Ellie, maybe this is my destiny, to warn the sister's about the evil that turns Wyatt." He said this gently as if he wanted to make the shock of his statement a little easier.

"I don't believe that Chris. I mean there is that whole prophesy and the blessed ones. From what I could decipher of it I am pretty sure it is talking about you."

"Elle..."

"Wyatt knew it too. That's why he wants you to join his side. I mean he can steal your powers to make you weaker but he can't take them all and even if he could the prophesy calls for the powers to be divided equally between the blessed ones and if it isn't the person who has all the powers collected together won't be as strong as possible when the powers are divided."

"Well maybe the prophesy was talking about different blessed ones. I don't know maybe it was talking about Paige's kids or Wyatt's."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Chris's stupidity. "Chris you really need to learn to do your homework. The prophesy says the blessed ones have to be conceived between two good magical beings, already crossing Paige's children off, and it also says they have to be first generation, which definitely crosses Wyatt's children off the list."

Chris looked at her skeptically.

Ellie knew she needed to convince Chris of what she had said so she did the only thing she could think of. "Chris give me your hands."

"Why Elle?"

"Just do it." Chris did as he was told and placed his hands in hers. Immediately Ellie felt what she was looking for. She also saw something and knew what Chris said wasn't true. She slowly let go of his hands and smiled. "Well, your still mad at me."

"If I knew you were going to look into my feelings like that I wouldn't have let you do that." Chris said angrily.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot. I didn't do it to look into your feelings, I did it so I could hopefully force myself to see what lies ahead for you." She could see a look of dismay flash onto Chris's face and she waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry I didn't try to force too much, just enough to see whether or not this is all your destiny consists of and from what I saw it wasn't."

"That's real consoling. Last time I checked your powers have been acting wacky and things change. I mean isn't that why we planned this whole trip to the future?"

"Touché. Look, the future can change but believe me I really don't think this part of the future is meant to change. Enough about this depressing _my destiny is this, I am going to disappear in a month or so because my parents aren't meant to have me" _Elle stated this in a babyish voice "First we need to talk about all that anger you are suppressing towards me and others, then we have to talk about Wyatt, we then have to talk about who could have turned him, and we especially have to talk about what exactly you have said and done thus far."

"That's a mouth full."

"Ain't it but quit stalling mister, we need to talk and you know it."

"Okay what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I know you are angry about what I did and I am really sorry but I needed time to think and Wyatt gave me a deadline and I really didn't want to die so soon. I mean I have things to do people to see. I wouldn't have killed you like Wyatt wanted. I think subconsciously I was stalling for time and joining Wyatt for the millisecond that I joined him for was a way to stall." Seeing some disbelief in Chris's face she continued. " He told me you were coming back and I thought everything was over. I thought if I joined him and got you to join too maybe we could get him to be easier on loved ones. I thought we were doomed and I thought us being dead wasn't going to do any good. When I saw you in the attic I knew it was a mistake and I wanted to make it better but I didn't see how until I remembered the stupid atheme. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Finally Chris relaxed a bit "I'm not really mad at you, guess your power misled you, I was more angry at myself for leaving you behind. I promised to keep you safe and I left you within his grasp. I should have taken you with me from the beginning or let you go in my place but I wanted to see Piper and everyone else again. I guess I had a selfish reason behind wanting to come back, but I miss them all so much."

"I know and I knew why you wanted to be the one to come back. There is also more logic behind you coming back. I mean if they find out who you are it will be okay because you will be here soon anyways. Me or Bianca coming would probably be a bad idea because she can be scary and she isn't very trustworthy."

At those words Chris jumped up and said "Bianca did the same thing you did."

Ellie looked at him skeptically and internally battled with something. "Yeah maybe so but she betrayed you worse then I did."

Chris shrugged his shoulders "You said we needed to talk about Wyatt so what is it?"

**Hope you liked this chapter. You might have some questions after this chapter but the questions will be answered eventually. I wanted to let you know that Chris will be concieved soon. It will be a little sooner then in the show but there is reason for that. Phoebe will probably be the first one to find out about Chris but it will come out differently then in the show. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have been going through some stuff and I was also suffering from writers block. I hope to get another chapter up soon but I can't promise.**

**Please review. I don't know for sure if people are liking it so please let me know. I know the future friend has been done before but I am trying to make it different then anything I have read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:  
**

I didn't know what to tell Chris. Our greatest fear had been realized and now the future was even worse off. If we didn't change Wyatt now, when we went back to the future we were screwed and so were the remaining few witches of the resistance. _I could always lie to Chris, but I don't know if lying is the best thing maybe Chris needs the truth. _

"Elle, what's up? If it is bad you can tell me. I can handle it."

"Okay," I said with a heavy sigh. "You know how Wyatt figured out a spell to take our powers away so he could be stronger?"

"Yes."

"Well you know he could only take some of our power away without killing us and he didn't want to kill us because then the powers would die with us? Well he sort of found a way to take all the powers and keep them when the people he steals them from die. That's why he was okay with killing me and you."

Chris exhaled loudly and paced back and forth. He had also gone very pale. "Well, maybe we can figure out a counter spell in case this whole future plan backfires on us. This doesn't have to be bad we just have to work with it."

"Chris, he is already even more powerful now because he got Alexia. I have been working on a counter curse for it since he first took some of your powers, anticipating that he would figure out a way to take all of them. None of them have worked so far and I don't think anything will work in the future."

"Ellie, we have to figure something out just in case. This isn't good at all. He is already powerful with his own powers and the powers he stole but this will be detrimental. He will be all powerful."

"Yeah I know. Chris would you stop pacing, this doesn't have to happen we just have to stop Wyatt from going evil."

"Or kill him."

"Chris come on. We have been over this already. We are not going to kill Wyatt."

Suddenly the door burst open and in stormed Phoebe angry as ever. She stared me and Chris up and down and then she said "We should have listened to Leo's suspicions. You aren't here to save Wyatt you are here to hurt him, kill him."

Chris looked at me angrily as if I was the reason for this mess. He then mentally said _Good going Elle._

_How is this my fault? _I said back to him.

I had completely forgotten about Phoebe when I saw her take a swing at Chris. "Phoebe please listen to me." Chris cried. "I am not here to hurt Wyatt, I want to stop him from hurting millions of people. I just don't know if I can accomplish that. You three have vanquished a lot of demons I suspected of turning Wyatt evil and it hasn't done anything according to Elle."

"What are you talking about? Stop Wyatt from what?"

"Wyatt turns evil in the future. From what I know, this is around the time he changed."

Phoebe was looking at me and Chris skeptically "I don't believe that, Wyatt wouldn't turn evil, it's not possible."

"Oh it's more possible then you know." I interjected. "You know how there is a 48 hour period in which a new found witch can turn evil? Well there is an even longer period of time for children. A kid can go evil till they turn two years old. That is why we are here in this period of time. Someone obviously gets to Wyatt sometime before he turns two."

"You know that sounds like you are grasping at straws. I don't completely believe you but I don't necessarily disbelieve you either. Look, for now I don't think you should be coming by the house. If you do come by the house I am going to have to tell Piper and Leo and then your supposed cause will be ruined. I am going to do research while I am away and see if I can dig anything up. If I find something that helps prove your case then I will let you know and you can start coming over again."

"Okay" I said. I knew a way to make her see the truth I just had to figure out a way to get her to believe that it was legit.

"What do you mean when you are gone" Chris said worriedly.

"Piper, Paige and I talked and we decided, after the inhibition spell Bianca cast, that it would be best for us to do something for ourselves. I am going to go live with Jason, Paige will be living with Richard and Piper is going to take her relationship with Greg further and try to not be as afraid."

Chris sighed and started lecturing Phoebe. "That is not a good idea. The power of three is strongest when you are together. That's why every demon that has ever attacked you has tried to kill at least one of you off before completely going after you. If you are separated it will be easier for any demon to get to you or one of the others and it will be even easier for them to get to Wyatt."

"Chris lighten up." I said. "The sisters need a life of their own and besides Paige is an orb away as well as Phoebe."

Chris looked at me like I had just said the stupidest thing and said "It still isn't safe."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said "Look I have to pack and stuff so I need to get going. Don't come to the house until I figure some things out. I have to be sure that I can trust you and I don't know if I can yet." At this Phoebe walked out of the door.

"Now what are we supposed to do. We shouldn't have been talking about that stuff in the first place."

"I think I know what we can do but you have to trust me."

"What do you want to do?"

"I can't tell you. Trust me though I have an idea. Let me go talk to Phoebe real quick and I will make things better."

"No casting a memory spell?" Chris asked.

"Do you think I am stupid? If she found out nothing would get better it would get worse. I have a better idea."

Chris looked at me skeptically. "You know I am good at fixing things. Trust me okay."

"Fine" Chris said reluctantly. "But this better not backfire."

"It shouldn't." I said. running out the door before Chris could change his mind.

Phoebe had already gotten to her car by the time I caught up with her. "Phoebe! Phoebe! Wait up!"

Phoebe turned around a little reluctantly and then stopped fumbling for her car keys. "You aren't going to get me to change my mind. If Chris thought sending you to tide things over was going to make me listen he was wrong."

"Chris didn't send me. I mean he knows I am here but he doesn't know why."

"What are you here for?"

"I know how to make you believe us. I know you don't know me but I am here to help, same as Chris." Finally I conjured up two pieces of paper and handed them to Phoebe.

"What are these?"

"One is a spell and the other is a potion."

"What will they do?"

"They will make you see what we need you to see. They will make you understand and believe us."

"How do I know I can trust this?"

I sighed. This was going to be the hard part. The sisters were hard people to lie to so lying was definitely out. _Do I want to lie anyway? What was there to lie about anyway?_ The spell and potion were simple ones and once they were used Phoebe would find out the truth anyways. Besides, it was obvious from the hour or so that I have been in town that all the lying Chris did only alienated the sisters, making them wary of him, less trusting. _I don't have as many months to be with the sisters and I definitely don't want to start out by lying to them. I guess the truth will have to do, but I don't have to be the one to tell the truth to her, someone else can do that, that way Chris won't get mad at me and lecture me about future consequences._

"I know I have only been around for about an hour and it is hard to trust me but this is a basic potion and spell. In my time people have used it a lot. All it does is make you see the truth. If you don't trust me ask Leo or another elder. They have seen or even helped someone use the spell and potion a couple of times. They will know what it is and what it does. If that isn't enough ask Leo for the book _Nifty spells and good magic. _Believe me we aren't here to hurt you."

Phoebe shook her head in understanding but didn't go to take the pieces of paper. It seemed like an eternity before she finally decided to take them off my hands. "I'll take these and I will ask Leo about it but if it turns out these are dangerous for me or anyone else I will personally see to it that you and Chris are sent back to the future."

"If it was dangerous would I have given it to you? Look, the only thing that I ask is when you finally see the truth, don't tell anyone especially Piper and Leo because Chris wouldn't like it that much and I really don't want him to get angry with me."

Phoebe looked at me closely and said "You care about him don't you?" 

"Definitely, he's my best friend." 

"Sure it isn't anything more then that" Phoebe asked me.

I sighed and silently laughed to myself. Even when she was facing the possibility of betrayal she was still trying to be Ms. Matchmaker. "Definitely nothing more then friendship between us. I mean kissing him would be like kissing my cousin or brother or some other family member type. Really, we have known each other to long to be anything other then friends."

Phoebe looked at me questioning whether or not to believe me. "Well whatever there is between you two I think it is good for him to have someone in the past he knows and cares for and someone who cares for him." Phoebe smiled and said "You know it's weird, I can't get an empathy read from you and I still feel like you are telling the truth."

"Yeah weird." I said sheepishly.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and started looking for her keys again. "Anything else?"

"Actually yeah, take this" I handed her a piece of paper. She looked at me questioningly. "Don't worry it's not another spell. It is just a list of demons that could be after Wyatt. You don't want Chris and I around for a while and I don't want to ignore your wish but I also don't want to leave you and your sisters unprepared. I mean vanquishing these demons is the only way to protect Wyatt." I said this with a sheepish grin. I didn't want them thinking I was as neurotic as Chris.

Phoebe looked at me with a weird kind of smile and said "This future you two live in must really have an impact on neurotic ness. I mean you have only been here for an hour or two and you are pushing us to vanquish demons. I'll give you that you are more subtle about it but still…jeez." She smiled her beautiful smile, the smile I haven't seen in four years and left.

As she drove away I whispered. "I am not neurotic, I just miss you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made my way back to the room in P3. I was lost in thought. _How could people lose so much? How can people you love and care for be taken away by someone who is supposed to care about them too? _

I finally got to the room. Chris was waiting for me, impatient as ever. "So what did you tell her? What did she say?"

"Chris you are just going to have to trust that I know what I am doing. Have I ever failed you before?"

He rolled his eyes at me, something I had grown to hate. "Not really."

"Exactly." I said this sweetly. "I am the bomb and you know it."

Chris laughed at me and then looked me up and down. "Why'd you change your look?"

"What do you mean?" Then I remembered that I had dyed my hair blond with chunk black highlights. "You mean the hair?"

He shook his head at me. "I got tired of the old look."

My old look was nothing really. Pretty much plain Jane. I had dark brown hair almost black. I was of normal height, around 5'4 or 5'5. According to some people I was gorgeous but personally I didn't see anything pretty or gorgeous about me. The only thing I liked about myself was my eyes, they are a sapphire blue color. My eyes are my best and worst quality. They are my worst quality because they betray my emotions no matter what I do. When I was mad my eyes got dark dark blue almost black. If I was sad or trying to hide something they turned lighter shade of sapphire and if I was happy they would go all sparkly even if I wasn't in any type of light. If I was hurt my eyes turned a light light shade of blue almost aquamarine. I only found that out a few month's ago though.

"I was talking about your hair and your weight. It looks like you lost at least twenty pounds. You look way to skinny."

I rolled my eyes at this. "I just have been consumed with everything and then Wyatt caught me and the food wasn't all that great. Besides I haven't lost twenty pounds, I would look even worse then I normally do if that were the case. I lost ten at the most."

"Well you need to gain some weight. Let's go get something to eat. I know you like Chinese food so let's go get some."

"Sure but I have to change first."

"Are you sure, you'll turn some heads dressed in that." Chris said jokingly, a smile appearing on his face.

I chose to ignore his remark and picked out an outfit. I looked at Chris pointedly and he immediately left. After I had dressed Chris and I went to a great Chinese food place and ate all the food we wanted. Afterwards I was so stuffed I thought I was going to explode. When we got back to P3 Chris found another bed so that I would have somewhere to sleep. I was so exhausted that once my head hit the pillow I was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Phoebe got home from P3 she immediately went up stairs and started packing. She hadn't forgotten about the spell and potion Ellie had given her but she wanted to get packed before she did anything about it. Besides, she needed a break from all the magical stuff in her life, at least for a little while.

After she had finished packing she decided to call for Leo. He would know whether or not the spell was a trick or not. "LEO! LEO! I need to talk to you about something."

After calling Leo for a good five minutes he came. "Why are you calling me and not Chris? I am not your white lighter anymore. The other Elders were not going to let me answer you call but finally they changed their minds."

"Well hello to you too." Phoebe answered back sarcastically. "Look, I was given this spell and potion by Ellie and I wanted to make sure it was safe and legit before I did anything with it." Phoebe then handed Leo the two pieces of paper. Leo looked at the papers for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. "The spell is legit. Nothing wrong with it, nothing has been changed either. I just don't know why she gave you this spell. This won't help vanquish demons or any such thing. It will only give you answers that you wish to find."

Phoebe gave him the sweetest smile she could and grabbed the two pieces of paper from him. "She just gave to me to look over or something. I don't really know why."

Leo looked at her suspiciously, not believing a word she had said but he knew better then to question one of the sisters.

"Well if you don't need me anymore, I had better go back to the other Elders; we were discussing Ellie's arrival."

"Really, what exactly-" But before she could finish Leo orbed out "were you discussing?" _I hate when whitelighters do that, _Phoebe thought.

"Anyways, I have bigger fish to fry." The spell hadn't been altered. That meant that it was safe and whatever truth she came across from the spell hadn't been altered by Ellie or Chris either. Excited by the prospect of finding out some kind of truth about Chris and possibly this Ellie girl, Phoebe got to work on the potion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Paige came down to the Kitchen "I am done packing. What about y-hey what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh this? I am making some vanquishing potion for when I am with Jason, just in case a demon comes after me, I don't want to be unprepared." Paige looked at Phoebe Skeptically. "What? I can't make potions around Jason. I think this cauldron would draw his attention."

Paige smiled "Well you could brew potions around him if you told him the truth." Paige put a hand up warding of Phoebe's remark "I know you don't want to but you are going to have to tell him eventually. Anyways, I need to get to Richard's so when will you be done?"

"Soon." She then moved around grabbed a potion vile and filled it with a thick, hot pink solution.

"Hey that doesn't look like any vanquishing potion we've made before."

Phoebe looked at her worriedly, ignored her remark and hurriedly shoved the potion in her purse. "Alright I am ready to go."

Paige gave her a deadly look realizing she was being lied to but choosing to ignore it. "You don't want to tell me what you're up to fine." She then orbed her luggage to Richards and waited for Phoebe to get hers.

Once Phoebe was ready they orbed out of the manor, seeing as they had already said their goodbye's to Piper and the boys. "Hong Kong here I come!" Was the last thing to be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a brilliant day. The sun was shining on the crispy white snow. My feet went crunch crunch crunch as I made my way back to camp. My family was around the picnic table talking and laughing the whole time. A smile spread on my face as I ran towards them excitedly, they were all their, unhurt and smiling, my mother, my father, my cousins, my uncles and aunts. All I could feel was excitement, my family wasn't dead, they were alive and breathing. Suddenly, just before I reached them, a dark shadow emerged, I tried screaming a warning but nothing would come out. Panic seized my whole body and I began to shake. I can't lose them again. It would hurt to much. Suddenly, my family noticed the shadow and terror seized them; the kids were shoved behind the adults and the adults immediately began to fight but it was no use, soon all of the adults were on the ground dead. The figure started going after the kids killing them one by one, he got to the last child a little girl with honey light hair and amber eyes and he struck her down too. The figure turned to me and said "Now you have nothing left, you are all alone. You were right about not being able to protect the little girl, you should have let me kill her from the beginning and it wouldn't have hurt so much."

I woke with a whispered scream escaping from my mouth and tears pouring from my eyes. The dream was more of a symbol then reality. I hadn't lost all of my family in one day but I did lose them all eventually. Some were lost to death and others were lost by evil. There was only one person who had been lost willingly, who I had sent into hiding praying that would keep her safe, the little girl with the blondish brown hair and the amber eyes, Addison. The little girl who had stolen my heart the day she was born and had broken it beyond repair when I realized I couldn't keep her safe so I gave her up to safeties hands.

I calmed down enough and looked to where Chris was sleeping. I was relieved to see that he hadn't woken up. I didn't want to worry him with my weaknesses. My dreams had always worried Chris because he knew how vivid they were and he knew that one dream could draw me away from him, draw me into a world of sadness.

After a while of Chris worrying about me I finally got sick of it and told him the dreams had gone away. He believed me and I never heard from him about the dreams again. In telling Chris the dreams had faded I lost the one person I could talk to about them. It hurts to keep the dreams hidden but it hurts more to see the look of pain cross Chris's face. I tried going back to sleep but the rest of the night all I could do was think and cry deep inside my body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Phoebe had settled in at her new 'home'she got to work on the finishing touches of the potion. Jason had gone off to work so she would be alone for the next couple of hours. Phoebe took the potion vile that contained the hot pink potion and added a dash of pepper. _Weird ingredient, I have only used pepper once or twice in a potion before._ Upon adding the pepper the potion turned an electric blue, which surprised Phoebe because she never knew pepper could have such an affect.

She looked at the directions. She said the spell that was attached.

_Powers of the witches rise _

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Unveil the truth so I may believe _

_And lead me out of this illusion_

She then swallowed the potion and was thrown into a vision. It was a vision of San Francisco, it was ravished and had it not been for the Golden gate bridge she wouldn't have known where she was. The vision led to a place where demons were swarming, she followed one of the demons as he entered the building carrying a young girl a few years younger then Chris. The demon followed a passageway and entered a dark and ominous room.

"Your liege? I have the girl." The demon said.

"Leave her on the floor." Came the response. It was filled with anger and hate.

"Yes lord Wyatt." Came the demons response.

Phoebe was thrown from that vision into another one. It was the conservatory at the manor and there were two young boys playing a video game. Both children were fighting mercilessly. The older child appeared to be winning.

"Wyatt it's my turn." Cried the younger boy.

"Not until I say it is. I am the oldest and am much better at this, you will make me lose."

The younger boy turned away, tears were in his eyes, and walked to the kitchen as if looking for someone. He walked into the kitchen and ran to a woman. "Mom! Wyatt won't let me play the video game." The woman turned around and it was Piper.

Phoebe was thrown from this vision into reality and tears were streaming down her face. Wyatt does turn evil. Wyatt has a little brother. Why did his little brother look so familiar?

Phoebe slowly got up off the couch and started thinking. She needed to talk to Chris and Ellie and get some more information. She needed to talk to Piper and Paige and let them know what she found out. How could she break such news to her sister? How would Piper take the news?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that Phoebe's reaction to Chris's claim of killing Wyatt didn't come off as dramatic as it would have been in the show but I couldn't have her overreact and tell Piper or something so I did the best I could. **

**The next Chapter will be better and I think I am going to cut out the part in the show where the girls go back and see penny in the seventies because A.) that could not have happened because the sisters were born around then and patty was supposed to be a child in the show and B.) I did not like that show at all. **


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

So it has been an extremely long time since I have updated any of my stories and there is a reason for that! I had a number of chapters already written up for many of my stories, mainly my Four Brothers, Charmed and Gone In 60 Seconds. However, my computer got a virus or something and a number of my files were deleted and that included my stories, unfortunately. Also, the USB drive that I had my stories saved to got lost. Due to that I just did not feel like rewriting the lost chapters. I had pretty much lost all motivation and couldn't seem to find it. Also, combine that with some personal things that had been going on in my life and bam I had major writers block, lack of motivation and I just didn't even know if I would ever log onto Fanfiction again.

I must say that a number of things have changed though. Throughout the course of my hiatus I continued to get a few reviews on my stories which reminded me of my stories and reminded me of my love for writing. Things in my life are still rather messed up and I am still struggling but through struggles come the best of writing. I admit that I came up with most of my story ideas when I was struggling the most and I want to get back into the writing especially the three stories that I mentioned since those are the ones that I have the most love for.

It is very likely that you will see an update for my Gone In 60 Seconds story. I had five chapters written before everything got lost (although this story will probably be much longer) and it consisted of a number of flashbacks and then I was slowly starting to get into the present. I have to figure out how to rewrite those five chapters. I think I can do it because I have the story pretty much completely mapped out in my head. However, before taking this up I wanted to make sure that I did not lose the characters etc. Anyway, I cannot guarantee how long it will take for the chapter/chapters to be updated because I am also busy with school and the last five weeks are here and so I have final papers and final tests etc. But, I will be taking a bit of time to write the chapter.

The next update you should be seeing is my Charmed story and the reason for this is because it has less chapters than my Four Brothers stories and so I have to take some time to reacquaint myself with the Four Brothers story before I go about writing it. I've started re-reading my four brothers story and am on chapter 7 or 8 so eventually I will be up to speed at what direction it has taken. Obviously I have the story written out it my head but when it is written down on 'paper' it is a tad bit differ so reacquainting ones self with the work is best.

Anyway, this is the plan and it should not change too much except for, possibly, the order of the updates. I have found writing to be therapeutic and this is something I need to do for myself and I know when I was writing these stories it was really beneficial. Anyway, to the future I suppose.

And, once I get more of these stories completed I am hoping that you will see some other stories. I am also hoping that you will see my writing has improved since my last updates although I must admit I do not proof read my stories because I do not find it to be that important. While I am hoping my newer stuff will not have as many mistakes as my older stuff I find stressing about grammar is for school which I do excessively.


End file.
